


Therapy

by graforlok



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alex goes to a THERAPIST, Cute, Fluff, M/M, there's a lot of crying and emotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graforlok/pseuds/graforlok
Summary: Tim makes Alex a therapy appointment





	Therapy

Alex held his head out the window as Tim drove them “to the ice cream place.” Alex hadn’t quite been himself...That was an understatement, but Tim didn’t know how else to describe it. He knew what was going on, and that scared him. He didn’t want this to happen. Alex was...a friend. In a way. Sort of…No, he was a friend. And he cared about him. Mostly because Brian cared about him, but he did too. It just scared Tim that he was...changing. He didn’t want things to end badly. And he knew that that’s exactly what would happen if he allowed it to get any further. 

“Hey. Hey Tim. You passed the ice cream place.” Alex said, head still hanging out the window, watching the building as they passed by. “Tim...Tim? HEY TIM...ICE CREAM.”  
“I lied, Alex.” Tim said quietly, preparing for the fight.   
“What?” Alex said, pulling himself back into the car completely and closing the window.  
“I lied.” Tim said again.   
“We’re not getting ice cream?” Alex asked sadly.   
“No. I made you an appointment.” Tim told him. Alex sat there silently for a moment.  
“What kind of appointment?” He questioned. Tim didn’t respond. “Timothy. What kind of appointment?” He asked again. Tim stopped at a stop light and looked over at Alex, smiling softly.   
“A doctor’s appointment.” Tim said, putting his hand on Alex’s. “You need one.”

Alex didn’t say anything. He watched as Tim let go of his hand, paying attention to the road again. He was confused. He knew things weren’t going well for him, but were they that bad? Did he really need a doctor? A therapist? Anything? Couldn’t he just deal with it on his own? Or was Tim right? 

“Tim...How do you know if you need help?” Alex asked him.  
“I dunno, man. Sometimes you don’t know. Sometimes it takes others to figure it out for you.” Tim said to him. Alex felt tears in his eyes.   
“And you think...you think you figured out that I need it?” He asked.   
“It wasn’t just me. It was Brian, and Jay...all of us. We all see what’s going on with you. And we care about you.” Tim said, pulling into the parking lot. He stopped the car and put it in park and took his seat belt off. “I’ll come in with you. I’ll wait in the waiting room for you. You’ll be fine. If you need me I’ll be right there.”   
“...I…” Alex wanted to say no. He wanted to fight. He didn’t want to go to a stupid doctor for stupid reasons. But at the same time, he knew that Tim was right. He knew that things were bad. And that they’d only get worse. So much worse. “Thank you…” He said to his friend.   
“Don’t thank me, man. I’m just doing what any good friend would.” Tim smiled, getting out of the car. “Come on.” 

The two college students walked up to the doors, and Tim began to open them. Alex suddenly stopped him, putting his hand on the shorter man’s hand and pulling him in for a hug. Tim was shocked, feeling Alex shake from crying. He held him back though, patting his back and consoling him.   
“Hey it’s ok...It’s gonna be fine…” He said.  
“I don’t want to hurt you guys. I know I’ve been getting worse.” Alex cried.   
“You’re not going to hurt us...You’re gonna be ok. I promise.” Tim said, letting Alex hug him as long as he needed. Alex eventually let go, taking his glasses off and wiping the tears from his eyes.   
“Ok...Ok...I’m ready.” Alex told him. Tim smiled softly at him, realizing Alex was holding his hand.   
“Let’s get you signed in then…” Tim said, not letting go of his hand as they walked in. 

~

The air was stale in the waiting room. A feeling of dread fell over Alex. It was a feeling all too familiar to Tim. He had been here too many times to count. Alex never...had problems. Not until recently. He felt scared. He shouldn’t be here, he kept thinking. Tim signed him in at the front desk and they sat down in the squeaky chairs lined up in various rows in the room.   
“Tim...I can’t…” Alex said suddenly, grabbing his hand tightly.   
“What? No, dude, yes you can.” Tim said. They were the only two in the waiting room at the time besides the receptionist behind the glass panels. Tim let Alex rest his head on his shoulder. “You’re gonna be fine.” Tim reassured him. “It’s a bit weird at first yeah. But don’t worry about it. Just be honest and everything.”   
“I don’t know what to say…” Alex told him.  
“You’ll think of something.” Tim said.  
“Will you go back with me?” He asked. Tim smiled, resting his head on Alex’s resting on his shoulder.   
“I don’t think they’ll let me.” He said. “I’m not family.”  
“You are…” Alex said.   
“Yeah but they don’t think so.” He laughed, making Alex smile a bit. “Just...you got this. You can do this. I promise.” Tim told him.

The doctor came out to get Alex not too much later. Alex hugged Tim tighter than ever before he went back. Tim fixed Alex’s hair before he let go and adjusted the strings of the jacket he wore. “You got this…” Tim reassured him again, and Alex nodded, turning around and walking up to the doctor.

~

An hour passed. Tim was texting Jay and Brian the entire time he waited in a group text. The other two were glad that Alex didn’t fight on the way there, or fight to not go in. Soon, Alex was walking out with a pile of papers, some prescription papers, and a card to come back in a week.   
“How did it go?” Tim asked. Alex grabbed him and hugged him, breaking into tears again. Tim held him again, letting Alex take his time with getting his emotions out. 

Alex let go of Tim, explaining to him how the appointment went, telling him some diagnoses, and potential ones, that he received.   
“How are you feeling? About all that?” Tim asked.   
“I just wanna say thanks…” Alex ignored the question. “You really helped...You really care…”   
“Of course I do…” Tim said. “You want that ice cream now?”


End file.
